adorables presas
by mentes en formol
Summary: El cazador cazando a la presa, aun en lo que cabe como normal, pero la cadena alimenticia dará un giro inesperado ¿Quién será el que al terminar la noche estará totalmente satisfecho?


Holaa, hoy estoy muy inspirada, aunque esta historia ya la tenía de tiempo decidí desempolvarla y ofrecérselas, tengo que dejar de ver tanto discovery investigation por las noches, algo está haciendo que escribo cosas tan extrañas como estas, espero no asustar a nadie ni hacer creer que estoy muy loca (que lo estoy jaja), sin más disfruten la lectura

Advertencia: muerte de personajes

* * *

Adorables presas

Esa mañana se había quedado esperando bajo la sombra de ese frondoso árbol, el camino era de lo más sencillo al ser la única vía para llegar a la escuela secundaria konoha, aquella grande escuela albergaba cosas exquisitas para su dañada y pervertida mente, miraba a las chicas pasar mientras observaba de pies a cabeza a todas ellas desde las penumbras, calculaba y escogía a la mejor, carburaba el plan para su gran debut después de meses de descanso, tenía ganas de saborear y hacer sulla a una mujer digna, alguien a quien pudiera recordar y apreciar el recuerdo como un trofeo ante sus muy buenos gustos.

La miro pasar a escasos metros frente a él, la chica de cabello rosa, de fino y escultural cuerpo, parecía delicada y tímida, con un aura alrededor de ella que le daba un brillo especial, la chica lo había notado a pesar de que él había asegurado estar lo suficientemente bien escondido, vio embelesado aquella mirada jade e imagino esos mismos ojos suplicando piedad.

La boca se le había hecho agua, ella era la chica perfecta, esa sería su presa, una a la que le dedicaría un muy buen tiempo, pues belleza así no había visto jamás.

Llegando a casa se dio una relajante ducha, se vistió con aquellas ropas negras y cubrió parte de su cara con una máscara a juego con su atuendo, tapando uno de sus ojos grises dejaba solo uno para ver la acción que apenas vendría, su cabello plateado había sido escondido bajo la capucha de la sudadera, dispuesto a darlo todo esa noche.

Por toda ese mes había espiado y seguido a la chica, sabiéndose de memoria su rutina estaba dispuesto a tomarla una vez saliera de la escuela al atardecer, daba gracias a esos clubs que hacían las cosas mucho más fáciles e interesantes, suspiro una vez la vio salir de la edificación, traía consigo el pañuelo previamente mojado con cloroformo el cual sostenía con fuerza dentro la bolsa de la sudadera, espero el momento perfecto, kakashi hatake, un hombre de escasos 25 años era un experto en cazar a sus presas, y en ese momento su experiencia le daban la serenidad requerida.

De un ágil movimiento se posiciono atrás de la chica, esta al darse cuenta quiso voltear rápidamente dando un brinquito de susto, pero kakashi no le había dado tiempo si quiera de que gritara, el pañuelo había sido puesto con firmeza sobre su nariz y boca dejándola indefensa en los brazos de ese desconocido.

El auto había llegado rápido al lugar requerido para tal fechoría, imitaría el modo superandi de un acecino en serie que últimamente había hecho estragos en la ciudad, podía decirse que era el asesino que copiaba las diferentes formas de matar y en el proceso el quedar libre de toda sospecha, suspiro tranquilo una vez miro su obra maestra.

Sakura haruno, decía la identificación de la chica que permanecía de pie mientras que sus manos por arriba de la cabeza estaban sujetas por unas cadenas obligándola a mantenerse de pie.

Sin duda cada vez era más listo para hacer tales cosas y se sentía orgulloso de ser un completo desquiciado.

-eres hermosa - dijo una vez vio la cara de terror al verla despertar.

Miedo, a la chica se le podía notar el miedo brotarle de cada poro de la piel, pero era extraño que aquella chica no gritara o dijera palabra alguna, según sus experiencias todas eran gritonas y rogaban piedad, esta parecía no creérselo aun. Se quitó y dejo la sudadera negra a un lado mientras escuchaba el tenue tartamudeo, palabras que no podían ser unidas correctamente para formar una oración coherente, la chica con esfuerzo trataba de hablar.

-¿Piensas matarme?- pregunto la extraña chica que se veía aún más indefensa de lo que kakashi recordaba, haciéndola aún más irresistible para el.

-será un desperdicio pero pues si tendré que hacerlo- ese aire de superioridad era lo que más le agradaba de su "trabajo " como él lo solía llamar

-pues espero tengas algo de plata – menciono con voz entrecortada sakura, con lágrimas que hasta ahora habían salido descontroladas.

-Claro! tengo algo perfecto por aquí- dijo dándose la vuelta mientras buscaba en una maleta negra una hermosa daga de plata que había conseguido en una tienda de antigüedades – pero eso será hasta el final – afirmo con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

A kakashi se le había ido el detalle de la aclaración de tal peli rosa, acaso quería morir con dignidad ante algo de plata? Pero ese pequeño detalle le traería un pequeño problemita.

-¿Al final de qué?- la voz parecía más bien un gruñido en su oído, kakashi abrió desmesurada mente los ojos, la tenía amarrada era imposible que escapara. Volteo y miro aquellos colmillos sobresalientes y amenazantes, aquel cambio tan radical.

Callo de sentón al piso sin creer lo que sus ojos veían, aquella delicada mujer se había trasformado en algo sacado de algún cuento, la piel caía a pedazos dejando en su lugar pelo y más pelo en un color marrón oscuro, las finas facciones habían sido cambiadas por un hocico y unas orejas perrunas habían aparecido, ningún rastro había quedado del cabello rosa o del cuerpo de mujer aquello ante el parecía encorvarse al ganar altura, musculatura y osamenta muy distinta a la humana, siendo un completo hibrido entre dos cosas conocidas pero de lo cual ignoraba podían ser mezcladas, si mal no recordaba aquello que veía era objeto de películas, cuentos, relatos y de las mas oscuras pesadillas.

-un hombre lobo?- tartamudeo en voz muy muy baja con pánico y sin creérselo, con la mera intención de hacerse a la idea.

Una mujer lobo era más bien lo que tenía enfrente, ese cambio de genero había ocasionado en sakura un muy mal humor dándole la primer mordida a su cazador, las tripas decoraron el lugar, mientras algunas partes eran engullidas, la sangre salpicada su pelaje y el crujido de los huesos romperse bajo sus patas era algo que adoraba de su "naturaleza", había aguantado por un tiempo el hambre, y no estaba dispuesta a desperdiciar aquel caliente aun y jugoso cuerpo. Al terminar un agudo aullido resonó en aquel lugar abandonado para después cambiar su forma al de una delicada mujer, de nuevo la piel peluda caía dejando una aterciopelada y blanca, de nuevo el cabello rosa y las finas facciones habían aparecido, con sangre por todos lados no le quedó otra opción más que usar su uniforme desgarrado para limpiarse manos, piernas y cara lo mejor que pudo, usando la sudadera negra de su captor cubrió su desnudez quedándole está casi como un mini vestido y sin importarle sus pies descalzos tomo sus pertenencias y salió de aquel lugar.

-0 y van 28 – menciono antes de abandonar por completo aquel lugar, cubriendo su cabeza y parte del rostro con la capucha de la sudadera y pasando desapercibida en la oscuridad de esa hermosa noche donde la luna menguante se encargaba de iluminar tenuemente el oscuro bosque.

El cazador cazando a la presa, la presa comiéndose al cazador, pobre kakashi, la cadena alimenticia había dado un giro y sin imaginárselo siquiera, él había terminado siendo el conejito plateado perfecto para aquella hambrienta chica lobo.

* * *

Al diablo la luna llena por el momento…. Review ?


End file.
